A Promise For Eternity
by crepuscule2012
Summary: Because you requested it and here it is: a sequel to A Pleasant Surprise. SnowxHope fic. Contain Yaoi. Enjoy!


**Disclaimer: **I do not own any characters from Square-Enix.

**Pairing: **SnowxHope

**Warning: **Contain Yaoi (BoyxBoy love)! Still a bit angst in the story, mixed with delicious smut. Heavy fluff. Yep! I'm serving up diabetes on a big platter today.

Also sorry for the another delay. I was too engrossed in E3 and stuff to write any fanfiction... And I hoped that I didn't over detail the story. Give a shout out to my beta **_thewhitespirit _**who did a marvelous job :)

**Summary: **Here is the sequel to _A Pleasant Surprise_. It would be advisable to read the prequel before reading any further to avoid any implications. So... Snow is on his way to Palumpolum after Hope had left him. Now Snow is determined to make up for everything he had promised three years ago. Although getting Hope back to his side will proved more difficult than he had thought.

* * *

**_A Promise For Eternity_**

If there was anything Snow hated, it was traveling. His flight to Palumpolum lasted for a good twelve hours after his airship had stopped in Eden where there was a layover for an extra four hours. All of the airport procedures were annoying and added to his impatience, he was randomly pulled into the corner for the security check in Eden. It was a hassled taking off mostly all of his clothes except for his underwear and blue vest and redressing himself again. Only thinking about a certain silver-haired teen helped relieve his frustration and irritation. If it were anyone else than Hope, Snow wouldn't hesitate for a second to return back to Bodhum, even if it meant taking a bus or riding a smelly donkey the entire trip. That would be more interesting than getting giggles from passing young women and girls checking out his body when the female officer was frisking him. At least the jackass will keep him entertained.

He arrived at Palumpolum airport in morning. The sun had already risen over the horizon, leaving an orange glow blanket over the sea which slowly spreads across the city. Palumpolum was a beautiful city. For a port city, Palumpolum had a perfect view of the sunset and the sunrise. The city was mostly famous for its commercial business district and tall skyscrapers. Snow wondered if there was any possible way he could find Hope in a city this big. And all he had was a picture of Hope and the gangs back at the bar going for him. He yawned, feeling sleepy for not getting any shuteyes during the entire fight. The anxiousness and agitated sensation fluttering in his stomach were enough to keep him wide awake the entire trip. It seemed like his search has to wait until later in the day.

Snow had come to this city only twice, but it was enough for him to know the ways in and out of the city. From the airport he took a train to the outskirts of the city. It's only here where he could find affordable hotels concerning his budget constraint. As he gazed upon the city high building from train ride, there was a feeling of nostalgia running through his mind and body seeing the city once again. The last time he was here it was to drown in his own despair, escaping from attachments. However, now he was here to reclaim his love. Snow chuckled inwardly. Life couldn't be more ironic.

He arrived to his hotel after taking a taxi from the train station. He checked in with the receptionist, and also requested for a map of the city. He needed to be familiar with the school district as his initial search place to locate a teen. When he entered into his plain room, he threw his duffel bag on the ground before collapsing from exhaustion on the bed. He made a mental note to check the map, but his brain hasily squashed the thought as he kicked his boots off his feet and fell asleep on the bed in an instant.

* * *

"I only wanted...*Hick*... to say that...*Hick*... I Love You."

Snow gasped, his eyes suddenly opened. He rose up from his elbow and looked around at his new scenery before realizing that he just had another recurring dream. He flopped down his head back on the pillow with a sigh, and his eyes fell on a clock on the wall. It was near 2p.m. He stood up and stretched, looking out at the city from his window. "I'll find you." Snow promised. He opened the map of the city, looking for the nearby schools. There were some around the outskirts, not too far from the hotel. Snow then blinked, realizing something. "I'll be like a perv." Snow sighed with a face palm. He couldn't agree more with his thoughts. Well... what other choices does he have?

Fifteen minutes later, Snow exited the hotel after a refreshing shower making his way to the near by metro station by taxi. He only took with him the photo, sticking with the old fashion strategy for searching for Hope. With no leads, Snow was left with one option. He was going to retrace his steps three years ago when he was in Palumpolum. He thought that if he went to the similar sightings, then there might be a chance that he would see Hope again. After arriving from the metro, Snow took a train into to the heart of Palumpolum.

"Well, here I go." Snow muttered to himself as he exited the train station, coming to the views of tall buildings that stretch toward the sky. He stepped into a crowded business streets, following a wave of people walking down the busy road. There were commercial businesses at every corner of the street with displaying screens advertising a product or a business. The streets were filled with people of different ages. The senior citizens were dressed lavishly, driving brand name cars. The more younger generations were shopping and teens as young as Hope were chatting and walking with their friends. The task of finding of Hope was becoming impossible. How was he supposed to find one boy in this crowded city? It was like searching for a single drop in an ocean.

After two hours of searching, Snow deemed that he might need some help. He was munching on a cheeseburger as he looked around for some participants, particular teens around Hope age. The idea wasn't going for him much, but that all he could think of at the moment until his blue eyes quickly fell on a girl who was dressed in school's uniform. Snow didn't know why but he wanted to ask her for help. Maybe it was cheerful smile on her face as she hummed walking down the street happily. Maybe it was her bright red hair tied back in curled pigtails. Or maybe her green eyes which were striking similar to Hope's. Snow felt a strange pull which inclined him to the girl. He quickly followed the girl until she stopped at an intersection of the road.

"Ummm... Miss?" Snow asked, tapping the young woman's shoulder. The girl head snapped upward, blinking those green orbs at him confusedly. Snow quickly retracted the photo from his pocket, showing the picture to girl. "I'm looking for this boy?" Snow pointed to the silvery hair teen in the photo. "Do you... ummm..." Snow didn't know what else he could say. The girl cocked her head to the photo, now looking in confusion at the photo. She probably think he was so kind of freak.

"Ohhh... That's _Hope_." The girl spoke, her face suddenly lit up.

"What?" Snow choked out. He wasn't expecting the girl to say the boy's name.

"Yeah, that's Hope. We go to the same school together." The girl repeated with a smile on her face.

"Do you know where he lives?" Snow asked in a heartbeat. He was happily considering this strange act of fate.

The girl nodded fervently. She turned to face the city, her index finger pointed to one particular fifty-two stories structure coated with glass and a curved wing-shaped polished stainless steel mullion system. "That's the Estheim Organization." Snow said, unsure why the girl was pointing to the company. The girl then snatched the photo from his hands, pointing to the teen in the photo.

"He is Hope Estheim. The only son of Bartholomew Estheim, the founder of the Estheim Organization, and Nora Estheim." The girl informed seriously.

Snow's eyes widened in surprise while his body goes cold solid when he heard those words from the girl. For some odd reason, he could feel his world with a certain silver-haired teen was becoming more complicated, difficult and impossible. '_Fuck_.' Snow mentally cursed.

"There is a penthouse suite on the top floor. That's where Hope and his family live." The girl continued. She glanced at the strange, yet attractive and handsome blond who was staring at the Estheim's building with a stupefy expression on his face. "Hey! Are you okay buddy?" She tapped the blond's arm.

Snow jumped put from his transient moment, forgetting he was standing in the middle of the crowded street in Palumpolum. His blue eyes turned to the bright and hyper girl beside him who was watching him curiously. He shifted back his gaze to the building in the distance. Snow rubbed his shoulder before walking away.

"Hey Mister, wait?" The hyper voiced followed him, but Snow didn't pay attention. His brain had yet to recover from deciphering the shocking information. Hope was an heir to a company. He's a rich kid. Snow's future wasn't looking as wonderful as he thought it would be. There was no chance he could get Hope by his side. The kid's parents would quickly downright locked him away if he met them and told them that he was in love with their son. And their only son as a matter of fact. Snow sighed. He couldn't fight a company. It would be better to cut his losses now than keep going forward. "_I'm sorry for causing you any t-troubles, b-but I was happy whether it was the past two months or three years ago when we met_."

"So that summer was really a just dream." Snow murmured to himself solemnly. That two months had disappeared, be forgotten and before Snow could realize the pain, his summer indiscretion had already faded.

"Hey! How do you know Hope?" The girl asked, jumping in front of him.

Snow wasn't sure why the girl was following him. "Long story." He only stated. The girl seemed to ponder for a moment.

"Wait!" The girl yelled suddenly out of the blue. "Then are you the _One_? You're Snow!"

Snow took a step away from the girl. She was definitely freaking him out. "The _One_ what?"

"The one person he likes!" The girl grinned ear to ear, jumping up and down ecstatically about to spaz out. "He went to see you this summer!"

"H-How did you know about that?" Snow stuttered.

"Well, isn't it obvious? He told me." The grin on the girl face couldn't become any wider.

"What did he say?" Snow asked eagerly.

"Well... He kept talking about you. He told me that he wanted to see someone for one more time. He sounded really sad though. I wanted to go with him, but he said that this was something he has to do alone." The girl expression changes from happy to serious then back to jolly. The girl definitely needed a cat scan. "But you're here. That means you love him, don't you?"

Snow avoided her the girl gazed, feeling slightly embarrassed.

"Then let's go. I'm sure Hope will be happy to see you." The girl said yanking his arm, pulling him to the Estheim's building in the distance.

* * *

Snow was anxious as Vanille, the girl soon introduced herself, dragged him into the lobby of the Estheim's company and he was still contemplating why he let the girl do it. Snow found it odd how the girl just walked into the company's entrance door and waved to the guard at the front desk before continued dragging him into the elevator. He did, however, gained some suspicious look from the people in the lobby. As the elevator began to ascend, his anxiousness worsened thinking of meeting Hope. How will Hope react seeing him? More importantly, how will his parents react? He was definitely going to jail today. As the elevator rose ten floors above the ground, a breathing taking sight of Palumpolum came to view before the two. Snow stared at the city, but he didn't focused on the beautiful red glow spreading from the horizon to the sky then to every corners of the streets in the city as the elevator continued it's elevation. He felt a twinge in his chest only seeing a stormy night sky, the cold darkness and a small child in the corner of the elevator, huddling and crying in fear. He didn't know why the sudden image appears in his head. Maybe all he could think of at the moment was Hope.

The elevator bell chimed reaching the top floor as the door slid open snapping Snow out of his stupor. When Snow stepped out the elevator, he wasn't in a hallway. He was standing in someone's living room.

"Hello Vanille." A warm soothing voice called out.

Snow turned toward the voice to see a woman with shoulder-length silvery hair dressed in a green wraparound sweater and cream capris walking into the room, smiling warmly at the girl. Just by looking at the woman, Snow could tell that she was Hope's mother. The warm green eyes, the silver hair, and the skin pale were too striking. Following the woman was a middle-aged man with brown hair dressed in black suit and black pants. However, the man's lips turned into a thin line as he cocked his head, blinking at him with interest. The man, however, was gazing preventively at him. Snow gulped down a large knot in his throat feeling like he was swimming in a tank filled with sharks. Great white sharks to be exact.

"Hi Mrs. Estheim. Is Hope around?" Vanille chirped.

"He's at his recital practice. He will be home soon." The woman exclaimed, seeing the cheerful disposition on the young girl's face quickly faded.

"He's not here." Snow whispered into Vanille's ears. "Let's go before-"

"Who is this handsome young man here?" A smile appeared on the woman face.

"He is Snow. He is Hope's boyfriend-mnpfff." Snow turned cold, hoping that he was fast enough to cover the girl's big mouth. But the story took a different turned when he saw Hope's parents flinched, their eyes staring widely at him.

"What?" Hope's father asked, staring heated at the two.

"N-nothing... S-sorry to... bother you." Snow stuttered, apologizing while half dragging Vanille, whose voice muffled in his hands, to the elevator.

"Wait!" Hope's father cried out. His voice was strong and authoritative to make the mightiest men fell on their knees. "What about Hope?"

"What are you doing?" Vanille whispered to Snow, breaking away from the blond's grip.

"I don't think telling them that I'm Hope's boyfriend is a great idea." Snow whispred, glancing from the girl to the two other occupants in the room.

"Well, they're going to find out one way or another." Vanille berated.

"Vanille..." Hope's mother called out, concerned leaking from her voice.

Snow sighed tiredly. Vanille was right. There was no possible way he can hide this secret from Hope's parent. "Mr. and Mrs. Estheim." Snow took a deep breath. "I'm Snow Villiers. And... I'm in love with your son, Hope."

"And..." The middle-aged man asked like he had heard this story a million of times.

"Huh!" Snow said with all the intelligent his brain could mustered. He stared at the middle-aged man, mimicking a fish out of water. He just told the CEO of a company that he was in loved with his underage son. That was not the reaction he was expecting.

"If that's all you have to say, then leave." The CEO sneered, before walking away.

"Wait!" Snow suddenly yelled.

"I don't want to hear your drivels, Mr. Villiers. You are just like the many bachelors and bachelorette offers for my son. And they all want is the same thing." Bartholomew said coldly.

"But I'm serious. I love him." Snow said genuinely.

"I don't know who you are, but my son will never be with some ruffian like you."

"Ruffian?" Snow growled, glaring at the man. Maybe he's not rich, but he could at least make Hope happy. And the man had no reason to treat him like dirt.

"I would be advisable you leave before I call security to remove you from my home." Bartholomew retorted.

"Don't you think you being rude, honey." Nora interjected. She was staring into a pair of cold and intense blue orbs. It surprised her even more seeing the young man was glaring at her husband. The last person she had ever seen giving her husband that stare was Bartholomew's own father. And that was many years ago.

"Fine." Snow clenched his teeth, turning around to the elevator.

"Snow wait!" Vanille shouted.

Snow didn't listen to the girl's plead. As the reached for the elevator's button, the elevator chimed on its own and the door slid opened revealing a silvery hair teen. Snow's eyes widened in surprised as a pair of beautiful green orbs widened in shock also when they met each other gaze. Snow felt the anger inside him washing away from his body as he gazed deeply into those wide green orbs and the beautiful, tint redness that appeared on Hope's cheeks. There was a twitch in his chest. His brain was running amok, leaving his body motionless and speechless. There was a warm vortex feeling in his stomach like butterflies fluttering around making his skin pricked from heat.

"Hope, do you know this young man?" Nora asked. From the expression on her son's face, it was evident that Hope knew the young man. She began to speculate if this man had anything to do with Hope's change in behavior. After he had returned from his school camping trip in the summer, Hope's demeanor did a one-eighty flip from excitement to self-despondent. She watched with concern as her son returned home from school everyday, walked to his room, and locked himself up there for hours.

* * *

From those words, Snow saw it. The panic, the fear and the fright flashing across those green orbs. Hope had never looked so small and innocent before. Hope glanced away, avoiding his gaze and walked pass him. "Hope?" Snow called out. The boy just ignored him.

"I've never seen him before." Hope muttered, leaving the blond man staring in disbelief at the teen.

"Hope, I didn't raise a liar." Nora said sternly, seeing the teen flinch. The teen bit his lower lip, drifting his eyes to the ground. Hope was hiding something, and it definitely had something to do with the blond. "You know this young man?" Nora asked again.

Hope shook his head. He could feel his heart disagreeing immediately.

"Hope?" Snow called out. He clenched his finger in a fist; a dagger pierced in his chest when the teen didn't response or even glancing at him. "Is this is what you want?" Snow muttered, a strain in his voice.

"That's enough. You don't know what my son wants?" Bartholomew hissed. "I told you already to leave."

Snow muttered a curse under his breath. Hope was treating him like some nobody. He took Hope's silent as his answer and stepped into the elevator before disappearing as the elevator descended. The dagger in his chest would've become unbearable if he had stayed in the room longer.

"Hope, Why?" Vanille spoke.

"Just go Vanille." Hope turned and looked at the girl. With his back facing against his parents, he gave the girl a nod. Vanille blinked confusedly before nodding back.

* * *

"That's quite brave of you." Nora spoke after the pigtail-haired girl had left the room. She approached her son, placing two comfortable arms on his slump shoulder.

"Saying that 'I never saw him before' when you looked like you're about cry."

"Then you really knew this young man?" Bartholomew asked in disbelief. Hope didn't answer. The teen broke away from his mother's hold and ran to his room, locking the door.

"You should at least consider your son's feeling before you open your mouth?" Nora advised to her husband, walking to her son door.

"Hope?" She called out worriedly after giving the bedroom door two knocks.

"I was being a good parent... You see the how the man looks like? And saying that he loves him." Bartholomew said, spatting in the end.

"You can't win all battles." Nora replied. After her efforts to open the door ended unfavorably, she and Bartholomew walked away, leaving Hope alone. There were secrets involving the mysterious blond that Hope was holding out from them and it seemed like they have to wait until her son was ready to talk.

* * *

"Snow!" Vanille cried out, running across the street from the building, catching up with to the young blond man.

"Go away Vanille." Snow said dispiritedly.

"Hope didn't mean what he just said."

"..." Snow remained quiet.

"Vanille." A voice suddenly snapped angrily.

Both Snow and the girl turned to the voice and saw a woman with tanned skin dressed in what looked like a bartender suit. She was glaring protectively and possessively at him. Her gaze then drifted to the girl beside him and then softened. The young woman stomped to girl, gripping her earlobe playfully.

"I told you to wait for me at the train station." Snow cocked his head, something felt wistful and eerie about the woman's voice. It was deep with a thick accent.

"I'm sorry Fang. I'm sorry." Vanille chanted and whined.

"You have a phone. At least check it once every hour or so... Making me run around the city-"

"You're the person!" Snow interrupted after putting the jig-saw puzzle together. She was with Hope when the teen returned back home.

"Who is he?" Fang eyed dryly. The man was staring at her with the dumbest look ever.

"He's Snow. He's the person Hope went to see over the summer." Vanille added.

Fang's brow furrowed in surprise. "So... you're the one. You should be ashamed of yourself for making such a sweet and innocent boy cry like that."

Snow cringed before his shoulders slumped. "That doesn't matter anymore."

"I take it that something happen." Fang folded her arms as Vanille quickly told her the meeting that just transpired in the Esthiem's residence.

"See? Hope doesn't want anything to do with me?" Snow stated flatly after the girl finished her tale.

"He said those things to protect you, Snow." Vanille admitted.

Snow blinked, confusion features all over his face.

"Yep!" Fang nodded. "Don't be surprised when one day you wake up tied to a chair, surrounding by men in blacks. Batholomew has strong connections with the seat of the government. One day you're here, and the other day you just disappeared."

"Fang! That's not true..." Vanille exclaimed. "I'll talk to Hope personally tomorrow at school and then we'll hear his true intentions. We can all meet up with Fang after school at the Eastern Promenade."

Snow nodded. The plan seemed solid enough. He could see Hope without his parents looking over the teen's shoulder. This time he will hear the truth.

"Well, now that settled. Let's go party Snow." Vanille cheered, pulling the blond toward the bright city's lights.

"It's a school night for you." Snow snorted as a matter of fact. The bubbly girl dressed in her school uniform ignored him, as she continued hauling him away with her older female companion following them, who was shaking her head in distress.

* * *

Snow's eyes instinctively opened when he heard several knocks to the hotel's door. He rubbed his weary blue eyes, seeing the hotel room was slightly spinning around him. The blond was a little surprised to see that he was sleeping on his bed. He didn't even remember returning back to the hotel after his previous night outing with two young women. The last thing he could recall was that he was drunk, walking in the bright streets of Palumpolum with Vanille and Fang slumped in his arms. They were totally wasted. Snow rubbed the space between his brows, making a mental note not to party with Vanille anymore.

Another set of knocks pounded on his door, still craving for the blond attention. Snow stifled a sigh, throwing the thick blanket off his large body and groggily walked his half naked self to the door. He opened the door and he froze at the sight. There were three men dressed in black and black shades in front his door. He gulped nervously, realization dawned. This will be the part where he gets kidnap, Snow presumed.

"Ahh... you're awake Mr. Villiers." The men in black stepped away, revealing a familiar middle-aged man. Snow's eyes knitted together as he stared in confusion at Hope's father. "There is somethings we need to talk about, personally."

Snow narrowed his eyes and his jaw tightened, face readable of irritation as he stared at the CEO. He stepped aside, letting the man entered in the room. The older man gestured with his hand for his bodyguard to remain outside.

"How did you know I was staying here?" Snow quickly get to the point. Was the man spying on him?

"A little investigation." Bartholomew revealed. "But enough with these semantics, I want to talk about my son."

"What about Hope?"

"I'm here to offer you a deal." Bartholomew said, adjusting his glasses.

Snow cocked his head. "A deal?" Snow asked, incredulously. A frown then swept over his feature. He didn't like where this was going. He watched as the CEO fished out a thin sheet paper from his pocket and handed it to him. Snow blinked at the paper before turning it over. It was a check for fifty thousand fols.

"I want you to take this check and leave my family alone." Bartholomew spoke, gravely.

Snow gave the man an affronted glare. Was the older man bribing with a check him to stay away from Hope? "You can't be serious?" Snow growled. Was he this shallows? Does Hope's father think he can buy him off with a check?

Bartholomew nodded.

"I cannot take it." Snow snapped. "You can put a price on Hope, but I cannot. He's worth more than any riches can buy."

Now it was Bartholomew's turn to glare back. This young man was only testing his patience. "It's either you take the money and go, or nothing."

As the glaring battle ensues, Bartholomew's phone rang breaking the tension.

"It seemed like business calls. I'll leave you with that check and I hoped you consider your choice wisely." The CEO said, leaving the room before Snow could bark another word.

* * *

Snow made his way to the Eastern Promenade with a ominous irritated black cloud hovering over his head. He, however, didn't tear the check in pieces despite his fingers itching protest. If there was anyone should tell that he shouldn't see Hope, it would be Hope himself. Snow continued to grind his tooth in chagrin until he stopped in front a bar called _Angel Cove_. He glanced on the paper given by Vanille to verify the location. The address on the paper matched the location. He stepped in the building, spotting Fang in a heart beat near at the front, standing before a tall wooden podium dressed in her bartender's attires.

"Fang!" Snow called out, walking up to the podium. The woman glanced up from a folder which she was too engrossed in to the blond.

"Hey there champ." Fang greeted, seeing the blond looking around the empty restaurant. "Vanille and the kid aren't here yet. Just take a seat for a mean while. The bar doesn't open until sundown."

Snow complied to the woman request and took a seat to the closest table. Other than Fang and himself, the building was empty. The building was perfectly elaborated with tables and chairs at the center, personal booths on against three side of walls, and dim colorful bulb lights on the ceiling. On the one side of the wall, not preoccupied with booths, was a state of the art bar. Snow whistled. He needed to take notes to fancy up his little seaside bar.

"Do you want something to drink?" Fang offered, walking away from the podium to the bar.

Before Snow could respond, the entrance door swung open. His legs naturally stood up, dashing toward the entrance. The pigtail-haired walked in the building, but Snow's eyes were on the silvery hair teen. The teen looked much younger dressed in his navy blue gakuran uniform with a brown, leather strap bag hooked from his right shoulder encircling across his lithe body. Snow could only see the pain and remorse floating in those green orbs.

"Snow! I'm...I-" Hope said, nervously taking a step forward before an arm quickly latched forward around, pulling him against a wall of muscle.

"It's okay." Snow reassured, slowly guiding the teen towards an empty table. As Snow glanced around the empty room, he noticed that Fang and Vanille weren't in sight. '_They probably went in the back room_.' Snow pondered for a moment before he shifted his gaze back down to the teen in his arms. He ran his arms through the soft, silver locks gaining a content hum from Hope.

"Why? Why did you come here?" Hope suddenly asked.

"Isn't it obvious. I came for you. _I missed you_." Snow said softy, smiling. However, Hope's shoulder slumped as a frown appeared on his face.

"What about Serah?"

"I left her." Snow uttered. He expected to see a change in Hope's feature after adding that little details, but Hope's frowning face was still left unchanged.

"You shouldn't have left her." Hope murmured.

"What?" Snow blinked. "Hope, I don't want to be with her... I want-"

"You shouldn't have come here!" Hope interrupted, his voice cracked and slowly rose.

Snow only tightened his hold on the teen, resting his chin on Hope's head. He felt the two hands, curved and fisted his blue vest, showing no signs of letting go either. "Is this because I forgot our promises?"

Hope shook his head in his chest.

"Then what can I do? I'll do anything to have you beside me." Snow asked profoundly.

"You see it, didn't you? My parents... They wouldn't allow it and... I can't go back. I have my own life to live here."

"You mean to inherit the business?" Snow inquired. He didn't want to say anything about his morning encounter with Hope's father. He rather kept that his little secret for now. Also mentioning about his morning misadventure would only depressed Hope more.

Hope solemnly nodded. "When I turn sixteen next month, I'll be meeting with my future fiancée for the first time." Hope said, feeling the large body beside him tensed as the blond began taking deep breathes.

"And are you happy with this?" Snow's jaw tightened. He wouldn't let another person touches his Hope.

"Of course not!" Hope tightened his grip on the blue vest and that was enough to bring a smile on Snow's face. Despite it all, Hope still wanted to be with him.

"Then let's fight this... together." Snow said confidently, given Hope is signature hero's smile. However, the teen's shoulders still hang low. Hope didn't feel as the enthusiasm much he did.

"And how do we plan to do that? My dad wouldn't listen to you. He will do anything to keep me away from you."

'_Tell me about it_...' Snow mentally said dryly.

"I am not going to quit." Snow growled possessively.

Hope's smiled at Snow's determination, but it wasn't enough. Hope only wished he wasn't born into this life. His and Snow's life were too different. There were too much barriers to breakdown if he wanted to be with Snow and each barrier was more fortified than the next. It would be so much easier to forget the two months in Bodhum.

"I don't want this to end." Snow grumbled.

"I-I'm sorry." Hope broke free from the blonde's grip and ran out to the entrance.

"Hope, wait!" Snow called, running after the teen. He opened the entrance door, glancing around the sea of people walking in the streets looking a particular silver head.

"What happened?" Vanille hastily appeared behind him.

"Hope ran off." Snow muttered, wiping his face with his hand in frustration after his eyes couldn't find the teen in the street. '_Damn_.' Snow mentally cursed. He stepped back in the building, walking to the same table where his body slumped against the table after taking a seat.

* * *

Luck was never one of Snow best traits, concerning his situation. So far everything had went downhill since he came to Palumpolum. He felt like a grain of salt walking through the crowded night street and surprisingly, he managed to stay sober for the entire day. Since his encounter with Hope the previous day, he had not seen Vanille, Fang and nor Hope. He hated it, being alone. Even Vanille's nagging deposition seemed welcoming than this solitary. As he continued walking through the street in Palumpolum, Snow stopped when he noticed a street at the intersection that elevated at the center of the city to the upper level of the city. Curiosity peaked, Snow followed the road. It felt like climbing a hill, beads of sweat starting to form on his back, prompting Snow to take off the thick and heavy trench coat off his shoulder. He smiled when a cool, fresh breeze quickly fazed through the thin blue vest and quelled the perspiration forming on his back.

With little much effort, Snow reached at the end of the road which branched off into two separated directions. The street had led him into another set of roads which were on top of the buildings. He glanced around, seeing a smaller crowd of people leaning against rails and lounging about the road. He sauntered towards a more open space, coming to a beautiful view of the city lit up in the night. Snow didn't stare in awe however. He just blinked. There was something uncanny about this breath taking scenery before him, like he had seen it before. He couldn't help but close his eyes and saw an image of himself standing on this exact spot three years ago, watching over the city. The image was a bit foggy in his head, but it still matched to this same night view of Palumpolum. Scanning around he saw another route which led deeper into the buildings. He strolled into the road and his brow knitted together when he came to another realization. Everything was starting to look familiar; the structure of the buildings, the lighting of the street lamps, and the screens of advertisements. It felt he was having a twilight episode or a hallucination.

As Snow continued memory lane, he stopped in the middle of a the street, not because the road came to an end, but the nagging feeling in his head telling him that he couldn't recognize the rest layout of the street. He glanced around the area, hoping to see any more wishfulness. His eyes quickly fell on a park and before he could register the weird feeling his stomach, his feet automatically began walking towards the park. And again, the hallucinations were becoming more clearer and clearer like the blue sky. From the park entrance, he followed a walking trail in the woods. Snow could feel his heart rate beating very irregular in anxiousness. After he passed the third lamplights in the woods, Snow stopped when he saw a steel bench. His blue eyes narrowed in on the chair and landscape. He had been here before, but couldn't remember exactly when. He sauntered over to the bench, throwing his trench over the seat before resting his ass on the cold steel pew. He leaned back, looking up to the night sky into the starry heaven. Snow could only see a fraction of the sky with the tall building surrounded the park blocking the rest of the night sky. He closed his eyes for a moment only to quickly snap opened when he heard footsteps approaching quickly. Maybe it was someone jogging pass. It was a public park after all. But when the person appeared to be a silvery hair teen, Snow only stared in disbelief. The latter just returned him the same incredulously gaze.

"Hope?" Snow quickly stood up from the seat.

"W-what are you doing here?" Hope asked blinking and taking a step forward.

"I don't know." Snow said honestly, scratching his head. He received another confused look from the teen. "I just began walking and somehow, I ended up here."

"I find that hard to believe." Hope commented, taking a seat beside the blond.

"..."

"This is where we met three years ago." Hope said with a smile and a perfect virginal blush on his face.

Snow's blue eyes became rounded in surprise. He was speechless to say the least.

"I usually come here at night... when I want to get away from everything. It puts me at ease." Hope continued as he took a seat beside the blond. "You remember anything?"

"It's a bit blurry." Snow replied, gazing at the starry night before shifting his gaze a specific spot on the walking trail where the lamp shined on. "But I do remember a kid was standing there." Snow pointed to the spot. "He was staring at me with those giant, beautiful green eyes."

Hope only blushed to the root, coughing trying to compose his feature.

"It was a warm summer night. My parents and I were attending to this social gathering as usual... where my parents continued to plan my future life when they introduced me to one of my father's associates daughter. I-I didn't like it... so I sneaked out from the building in the back. I walked mindlessly in the deserted streets until I came to a park... and that's where I met you. You were sitting on a bench under a street lamp gazing thoughtless into sky."  
Snow heard Hope's voice becomes more like a murmur at the end.

"I stood there watching you for some time... until you finally notice my presence. Our eyes met... neither one of us breaking the gaze. You smiled and patted the space beside you on the bench... I was hesitant, but by some unknown force when I looked into your eyes... My feet decided walk to you. You reeked of alcohol." Hope's voice began to sound crack, but managed to force a chuckle at the end.

"Then what happened?" Snow asked.

"You were talking whimsically about stuff I don't really understand... something about a girl. I can tell that you were in pain as you continued to talk, gazing into the starry sky. It was strange... You were the first person to ever talk like this to me. It was different. So I tell you my stories also. My life and everything."

Snow stayed silent during a brief pause. He chose now to coil his arm protectively around Hope's shoulder, pressing their body together.

"We didn't move, nor did we want to. We just talked for hours to no end." Hope said. "And when I was about to leave, you grabbed my hands and told me-'

'_Let's meet again. Maybe if possible, we could be together_.'

"I then replied hopefully." Hope continued.

'_Like a family_?'

"I had asked. I wasn't sure what you meant by those words and then you responded." Hope said.

'_Yeah, you can be my husband_.'

"And then, we went our separate ways." Hope finished.

"I can still keep my promise." Snow pleaded.

Hope shook his head. "I'm sorry. Maybe if I was someone else, then-"

"I don't want someone else." Snow interrupted before sighing, his body sunk tiredly into the steel bench. "I hated it."

Hope blinked. "Hated what?"

"Sleeping alone, waking up alone, and eating alone. The past month was hell. I wanted those indulgences back." Snow said sullenly, turning his gaze to the night sky.

"I-I'm sorry."

"So... is this how it will end?" Snow whispered, but the teen didn't reply. Snow interpreted Hope's quiet demeanor as his answer. A long silence developed between the two males as they listened to crickets chirping in the woods and wind howling in the air.

"When did you realize it?" Hope asked softly. He was curious for the moment he saw the blond in the living room and he had to ask it.

Snow cocked his head, staring confusingly at the silver-haired teen. "Realized what?"

"When you like me?" Hope glanced away embarrassingly while continued mumbling. "Was it when you came here? The last month? Or the was it the day when I left?"

"It was the first week when we met." Snow said with a grin, seeing the redness on Hope's cheeks brightened intensely.

* * *

"I think it's about time I get going." Hope finally stood.

"Can I walk you home?" Snow asked. There was a strange stir in his stomach letting Hope walked home alone in this big city. He watched as Hope thought about it for a moment before then nodded. Snow grabbed his coat, throwing it over his shoulder and followed the teen out the park. The walk was very quiet one and surprising fast after passing four tall skyscrapers, they arrived in front the Estheim's building. With the exception the lobby, a few floors and penthouse suite, the rest of the floor had the light turned off.

"Thanks..." Hope murmured, glancing away before slowly removing his presence from Snow's company.

"Wait!" Snow called, stopping Hope next step. "I need to give your something."

Hope watched in curiosity as Snow searched his pocket for something.

"Damn." Snow cursed. "I probably left it in the hotel." He glanced back at the teen, seeing Hope with his head cocked wand his brow furrowed, looking at him. "Can I see you tomorrow? I need to return something to you."

"Okay... same place and same time?"

Snow nodded in agreement.

"Alright. See you then." Hope waved, walking away to the building.

"See ya." Snow sighed. He watched until the teen disappeared in the lobby before turning to the direction of the nearby metro station, walking away from the tall building.

* * *

It's always in a mother's nature to be worried about her family and Nora Estheim seemed to fit the bill right now. There was an air of unsettledness and uneasiness between her family. Hope had still remained quiet since his encounter with the young man and her husband had brushed away everything that had happened over the week. It was unnerving to see her husband acted this way, but her most concern was on her son, Hope. Nora stood in the kitchen beside her husband, watching her son sitting on the couch nervously glanced back and forth at the clock on the wall.

"Isn't strange how he's acting?" Nora whispered with a smile on her feature to her husband.

"Don't worry about it. All of this will blow off soon." Bartholomew informed her.

However, Nora didn't share the same optimism as her husband. "Maybe we should give this Snow person a chance?"

"I'm not going to hand my son to that man." Bartholomew snorted.

"I meant we should listen to what he has to say. Hope knew that man. Maybe they actually do love each other?"

The CEO only made another disapproval noise from his throat.

"I'm stepping out for a second for some fresh air." Hope suddenly spoke, walking to the elevator.

Nora and Bartholomew blinked. They glanced at the clock which indicated it was 7 o'clock. Before both parents could object, the elevator had already descended.

"Shall we?" Nora asked, but Bartholomew was already walking to the elevator.

* * *

"Where is he going?" Nora asked, poking her head from a corner building with Bartholomew leaning behind her, watching Hope standing at an intersection, glancing back and forth.

"Hope!" Nora and Bartholomew heard a voice suddenly called out. She watched as her son face lit up as a familiar blond ran toward Hope.

"Snow Villiers." Bartholomew spatted with distaste. However, he gave his wife a dubious stare when he heard her giggle. "What so funny?"

"It's strange, isn't it?" Nora said with a smile as she watching Hope and Snow walked hand by hand to the park. "It reminded me of us when we were young."

Bartholomew flinched, coughing as he adjusted his glasses to recompose himself. "Well, this is different."

"How so?" Nora smiled warmly, walking to the park. She knew bringing up the past would shake her husband's exterior much. Discreetly and silently, the married couples made their way behind a bush, undetected and within earshot distance.

"What is this?" Nora and Bartholomew watched intriguingly as Snow handed Hope a slip piece of paper.

"It's a check from your father." Nora furrowed her brow, turning to her husband who gave her a sheepish smile.

"A check?" Hope inquired.

"He wanted to make a deal with me. In exchange for this check, he wanted me to stay away from you." Two pair of green eyes widened in surprised, followed by a grunt to Bartholomew's stomach, a polite gesture from Nora's elbow.

* * *

"I can't believe my father did that." Hope muttered, taking a seat on the bench looking at the piece of paper.

"I was... shock to say the least. But I didn't accept his offer." Snow said, seating beside Hope. "I would never put a price on you."

Hope quickly glanced away; a blush crept on his cheek.

"Hope, please." Snow was reduced to begging. Tonight was his last night in Palumpolum and Hope had made his answer clear the previous day that how much he wanted to, he couldn't be with the blond. But stubbornness was Snow's middle name. "I don't want to forget you."

"There nothing we can do." Hope mumbled.

"We can always run away." Snow suggested, seeing Hope perked up at the idea. The idea alone suggested how desperate Snow was becoming. The teen was battling with his inner thoughts at the moment, a wave of mixed emotion flashing through thinking about his proposition.

"My father will find us within a week tops." Hope's face fell at the sudden realization.

"I don't care about that. At least I could spend another week with you is more than enough." Snow smiled, wrapping an arm around Hope before pulling the teen on his laps.

"Then where will we go?" Hope asked, leaning against Snow's chest, hearing the steady heartbeat.

"Bodhum. I promised you that we'll see the firework together." Snow smirked silly seeing the teen's spirit suddenly lifted, a smile forming on Hope's face. "It's very beautiful you know." Snow glanced up in the sky. "The city lights fades away... only leaving the twinkling stars in the night sky. Then one by one, you see it... Burst of dazzling colors scaring away the darkness. It would light up the night sky first and then spread across the water. It's... very pretty."

"I like to see it one day with you." Hope said wholeheartedly.

"Of course you can. We can see it together." Snow's eyes drifted to teen when he heard Hope sniffled. The silvery head was buried in his chest and two soft hands were balled into a fist in his blue vest. "Hope?"

"I can't." Hope continued to sniffle.

Snow could feel a wetness forming from his vest. There was a strong pang in his chest as he tightened his arm Hope, pulling their body closer. Snow leaned forward, placing his chin gently on Hope's right shoulder.

"I can't go." Hope choked, rubbing his eyes, trying to stop the tears flowing down his face.

"Don't!" Snow spoke, lightly grabbing both the teen's arms pushing them away from Hope's face. He gently cupped Hope's cheeks, wiping away the tears running down the cheeks. They just sat there like what seemed like an eternity, staring into each other gaze before slowly and ever slowly leaning toward each other. Their lips met with fire and passion, as a surge of heat sweeping across both bodies. Snow felt Hope coil his arms around his neck, deepened the kiss and Snow responded by sliding his hands down Hope's side, wrapping around the teen's middle, pressing their bodies together. Snow then heard the sweetness sound ever; a moan from Hope's throat.

It was Hope who pulled back after his lungs were debilitating from the lack of air. His breathing was ragged and his body was flushed from head to toe after the kiss. He glanced up when he felt Snow lightly butt his head. Hope could feel the heat rushing to his face from the close proximity. There was a fluttering sensation in the pit of his stomach as he gazed into those strong, possessive and inviting blue orbs. Hope closed his eyes once he saw Snow tilted his head.

"Breathe through your nose." Snow only advised.

Hope's breathing hitched when he felt the warm breath on his skin before Snow crashed his lips against his own. The kiss deepened with much less trouble, leaving him moaning in the contact. He felt Snow nibbling on his lower lip, asking for the entire invitation which Hope eagerly granted.

* * *

If there was anything a mother couldn't stand was the fact her child was not happy. A strong heaviness mandated in Nora's chest, as those persistent water started to deluge her eyesight when Hope was crying out for his happiness. She turned to her husband, finally seeing the man a little shaken at the sight. Nora gave a light squeeze on his hands, as the man nodded and they left the park imperceptible from their son and the blonde's eyes.

* * *

"I gotta go now." Hope murmured. It's was getting late, and Snow wasn't showing any sign of letting go. He and Snow spend about an hour in each other arms, gazing at the twinkling night sky, while talking about trivial matters then going back to the groping and kissing with more tentative tongue battling. He felt the strong arms around him tightened. These were their last moments.

"I'll never forget you." Snow whispered, leaning down, planting one last kiss on those soft and delicious lips.

"Me too." Hope sighed, after breaking apart. He swirled his legs off Snow's lap, standing up. Snow had yet to let go of him which prompted Hope to tangle himself from the blonde's grip. Slowly Hope back away before running out the park.

Snow let out a heavy sigh. The most interesting thing to occur in his life just ran away. His body slumped back into the bench, his world finally becoming alone and small. Standing up, Snow grabbed his coat and walked to the park exit where Fang and Vanille were waiting to accompany him to the airport. He was already preparing to go home alone as the dagger in his chest only seemed to stab deeper in his chest. He will took this selfish love with him to his grave.

"Snow..." Vanille called out concernedly when she saw the man walked passed them and stopped, gazing away into the dark sea of stars in the sky.

"We're sorry that everything wasn't what you hoped for champ." Fang said sincerely.

"Let's go home!" Snow only grumbled.

* * *

Hope didn't look back the moment when he took off. Life wasn't being fair to him. As the elevator door chimed opened to his family living room, he ran towards his bedroom.

"Hope wait!" Hope stopped when he heard his father calling him in the living room. He wiped his eyes clean of tears before turning to his parent setting on a couch. There were concern and grief in their eyes. His mother stretched out her arms, trying to reach for him. Reluctantly, he walked to her where she patted a seat beside of her.

"We need to talk." Nora said.

"There is nothing you can say to-" Hope mumbled.

"We know that you been seeing Snow Villiers." Bartholomew interjected, his voice was calm surprisingly.

Hope flinched, his eyes widened wide. "You were spying on me?"

"That doesn't matter now..." Nora took a deep breathe. "Your father and I was talking and we should've ask you this a years ago. Are you happy Hope?"

Hop blinked, staring confusedly. "W-what?"

"Everything we asked you to do, you do them with no backlash. We never heard you ever ask anything, so your mother and I had to ask. Do you like studying Law? Do you wanna inherited the family company?" Bartholomew carefully asked.

"Why? Why are you asking this now?"

"Because we want to you to be happy?" Nora said genuinely.

Hope bit his lower lip, he was speechless.

"And this conversation does included Mr. Villiers." Bartholomew added.

"I am happy." Hope glanced away.

"Hope, once again you lied to my face." Nora said sternly.

"Why does this conversation matter and even Snow for the fact also. Dad didn't give a _shit_ when he met him four days ago. And he's gone now." Hope sniffed. "Isn't me married to some girl dad chooses is what you always wanted?" Hope burst out in anger as tear quickly started to trickle down his face. Why does it have to be now that his parents seemed to care what he wants in life?

"Hope, we're truly sorry." Nora said, wrapping her arms around her son, comforting his distress.

"It's too late. He is already gone." The wailing didn't stop but only seemed to become louder.

Bartholomew stood up from couch and took a seat beside Hope as the teen tackled him into a hug. "Do you truly love him?" Bartholomew whispered, gaining a nod in his chest from Hope.

* * *

"Hey there Hero!" Gadot called out with a smile the moment when he saw his blond friend step out from the airport exit doors. His smile quickly turned into a frown when he saw the devastated look on Snow's face. He was expecting this behavior after he and the gang had heard the news the previous day when Snow had called to verify for someone to pick him up at the airport. The blond had told them everything what had happened. Gadot clicked the button on the car's key, unbolting the door. He entered into the driver seat as Snow seated in the passenger seat, throwing the duffel bag in the back.

"Hey! Cheer up. There are other people out there." Gadot said optimistically, seeing Snow's shoulder slumped and still quiet.

"Not like him." Snow sighed.

Gadot suppressed the urge to hold back a smile. He shifted his attention to road, turning on the car's engine while preparing himself for a silent drive back to Snow's apartment. He took one or two glances to the blond during the ride, seeing the man's head resting on the glass window, mindlessly watching the passing scenery of the ocean as the sun began it descend on the horizon. Twenty minutes later, Gadot pulled up into the parking lot, the car facing Snow's apartment. He turned off the engine when the car came to a stop, his gaze shifted to his blond companion whose mind was still untouched to reality.

"Here!" Gadot handed Snow the apartment keys for the blond apartment which was looking after for the past week. He watched with glee inside his body as the blond got out from the car, grabbed his bag in the back. He quickly winded down the passenger's door window. "Lebreau stopped by earlier. She left you a present. And take the day off tomorrow." Gadot flashing Snow a big smile.

Snow raised a skeptical brow, but he quickly brushed away the gesture when he turned his back against the car, walking to his apartment as the vehicle pulled back in reverse and drove off. Snow let out a tired sigh as he climbed up the stairs to his second floor apartment.

"Snow." A pair of blue eyes widened in shock when Snow heard Hope's voice. His eyes fell quickly shifted to his front door, and there stood a Hope with a smile on his face. Snow stared incredulously at the sight, unknowingly didn't hear his bag falling on the floor.

"Hope? How did you... W-what are you doing here?" Snow only blinked before his hands were filled with a teenage body.

"I'm sorry Snow. For everything I said." Hope apologized, wrapping both his arms around Snow's neck for leverage, which didn't make sense because, seeing that Snow could hold him up perfectly with just one hand. "_I love you_... and I wanna be with you."

"But what about your parents?" Snow asked skeptically. Everything seemed to real to be true. Maybe all of this was a dream and he was still sleeping on the airplane at this very moment.

"We talked last night... and they wanted me to choose my own happiness. I choose to be here with you." Hope smiled before frowning. "Though I feel bad ditching them with Lebreau and the others at the bar."

"They're here!"

Hope nodded. "We went to your hotel, but the receptionist say that you already checked out. We then hurried to the airport where we met Vanille and Fang coming out the entrance. Your flight had already gone, but my dad gave us a ride on the company private jet. We arrived two hours ago." Hope said.

Snow blinked taking the information. Everything seemed too surreal. Did he missed big something last night? He was still waiting for the alarm clock to ring, waking him up from this dream. "You're not gonna leave this time?" Snow inquired.

Hope shook his head. "I'm staying... only if you want me back?" Hope said softly, leaning forward and pressing their lips together for a moment.

* * *

That kiss was real enough for Snow to smack his lips against Hope's the moment they separated, and roughly pushed the teen against his front door, pressing his heated body against the lithe body. The pair of slender arms snaked around his neck pulling him closer. Hope kissed back fervently, offering any opportunity to deepen the contact. Snow growled, quickly dominating the kiss receiving sweet groans and gasps escaping willingly from his partner lips. He felt every tiny nerve ending stand in attention and the flush lithe body in his hands shuddering in pleasure. Their tongues battled against each other wits, tasting and trailing on each other flesh. Snow mentally groaned at the boy's taste. It was sweet, like apples and peaches. He pulled apart about a minute later, leaving Hope gasping for air but that didn't mean for Snow to stop his onslaught of nibbling and kissing on Hope's jaw down to his neck.

"You own me restitution for a month." Snow growled huskily, nibbling on Hope's earlobe.

Hope shuddered, feeling the heat rushing to his nether region. Everything was happening too fast for him to realize Snow picking up the bag on the floor, opening the door, throwing the bag on the couch, followed by Snow kicking the front door closed which shook the entire apartment before he was flopped down on a soft mattress. Hope blushed five colors of red as he watched the blond slowly discarded the trench coat off his shoulder onto the floor and then the pair of large boots, before slowly and predatory climbed over him.

"I think I will take you up on that offer you suggested our first night together." Snow smiled with lust in his blue eyes, kissing the teen once again. He wrapped one hand around the teen's middle, pulling Hope on his laps as he moved into a seated position while not breaking the kiss. With Hope finally resting on his laps, Snow could finally do something he wanted to do for over two months. Both his hands glided down Hope's sides and firmly cupped and squeezed those fuckable cheeks which had plagued his mind since he had started sharing his bed with the teen. Hope gasped into the kiss, giving Snow the perfect opportunity to thrust his tongue into Hope's mouth deepened the kiss.

Hope pulled back, panting heavily. His body was flushed and his heart was beating rapidly in his ears. "Snow." His voice was pleading.

"You're going to make for our lost time and this time I wouldn't let you escape again." Snow purred. He striped himself of his blue vest, exposing beautiful porcelain skins and hard chisel muscle. "You want this?" Snow said smugly, pulling the flush teen against his body.

Hope glanced away and nodded, a blush clearly on his face. He then felt Snow's hands under his chin, lifting his face to meet the blond's. Before Snow could make a move, he leaned forward, pressing their lips together once more. A moan escaped from the kiss and his hips instinctively grinds into Snow's hands. He heard a growl from the man's throat when he rubbed against the large growing confinement in Snow's pants. Hope tried to take off his orange jacket, but the task seemed to become impossible when his hands only wants to wrap themselves around the blond's neck.

* * *

"Having problems?" Snow chuckled after breaking the kiss, seeing the teen had only managed to get the orange jacket off his left shoulder.

"You're... not letting...me." Hope panted, his lips forming into a disappointing pout.

"I'll do the honors." Snow purred as he quickly and efficiently removed the jacket and the green, detailed neckerchief which soon joined the large trench coat on the floor. Two seconds later, a black shirt joined the entourages of clothing on the floor, complimented by Snow himself. Back on the bed, Snow had pinned Hope down on the bed using his body weight. As the kissing ensued, Snow's hands have returned back to the perfectly globe ass, where they continued to grope and touch the sensitive flesh. A pair of slender legs had suddenly joined the fray, quickly hooking themselves around his wide waist.

"No shoes in the bed." Snow stated kissing Hope's jaw down to a more exposed neck as his hands smoothly coast down the slender thigh to the legs before pulling the shoes and socks off.

"Nnh..." Hope groaned, his eyes completely closed, when his breathing hitched when Snow began nibbling and sucking on his tender spot on his right shoulder.

"Want me to stop?" Snow purred, nibbling on Hope's neck before moving down the chest.

"No!" Hope's voice hitched.

Snow smirked smugly. The boy was truly a prize worth taking, though he had to be careful. He will obviously marked this body as his own when the night was over. Snow continued leaving a trail of multiples red marks down the teen's neck to the chest that would surely be seen tomorrow. His eyes zoomed in two pink buds flushed, just begging to be touch. Snow inwardly licked his lips, but first he planned to tease Hope. His hands ghosted over Hope chest until-

"Ahhh..." Snow smiled, seeing the teen's back arched so sinfully and beautifully. He used his thumbs to encircle the areola very softly causing the buds to quickly harden.

"Sensitive much?" Snow teased, continuing stimulating the sensitive flesh, earning more moans from the beautiful teen under him. Pushing any thoughts aside, Snow flicked his tongue over the left pink bud before sucking it.

"Ah Snow…" Hope threw his head back in pillow feeling a wave of pleasure ran up his spine to his head and down to his groin. He never knew that his throat and chest had always been this highly sensitive, but Snow didn't seem to have any problems finding the right spot.

After teasing the nibbles enough, Snow moved southward, leaving more trails of kisses over Hope's stomach. He dipped his tongue in the naval. "Snow, that's tickles." Snow raised a surprised brow before a smile grace on his lips. He returned back to the task at hand, exploring more of Hope's sensitive spots. He stopped when he arrived at the green fabric covering Hope's slender legs. There was an obvious probing tent which didn't go unnoticed to his blue eyes. Snow glanced up to the flustering teen, gazing into a pair of lustful green orbs. He gained a mild nod after a moment, which prompted him to unbutton the three buttons keeping the pants attached to the slender hips. He dipped his fingers under teen's underwear and with one tug pulled the tea green pants and white underwear down Hope's legs, and then took his very time admiring the body beneath him. He felt himself twitched his pants; this sight was too much. His brow furrowed seeing the small and sparse silver pubes covering Hope's dick. This boy will definitely be claimed tonight.

"Don't stare!" Hope's yelled, covering his eyes with his hands to hide away from the embarrassment.

Snow chuckled. He made his ways down between the slender legs, grabbing both legs before pulling them, drawing the teen closer. He threw both legs closer and began leaving sweet kisses all over Hope's thighs. He reached out, encircled his hand around the straining cock hearing a gasp escaping from his lover's mouth. He slowly began working his way up and down the cock, producing moans from the teen.

"Snow… more!" Hope whimpered.

Snow smirked, leaning forward meeting Hope's lips into a kiss. However, the teen seemed to have a different idea when a pair of slender arms started to push him away.

"I wanna make you feel good too." Hope quickly climbed on Snow's thigh before pushing the man into the mattress, straggling the man's waist, reversing their position.

"That's quite a view." Snow commented seeing cheeks on Hope's face becoming enticing pink. He didn't show any signs of resisting after all, the sight from his viewing was much more pleasing. Maybe being a bit submission would encourage the teen to become bolder. And it wasn't a problem because Hope seemed like a quick learner as the teen leaned downward, kissing him. Snow kissed back, his hands sliding down his lover's back, cupping the naked ass.

"Snow…" Hope whined, pushing the man's hands away.

"I can't help it." Snow smiled. "You're absolutely gorgeous, _Babe_."

Hope gave Snow another kiss for sweet nickname. He began mimicking the blonde's moves, kissing Snow's neck and down across the broad chest and over the hard planes of abs. He blinked when he came to a scant trail of blond hairs leading down below the navel, and Hope bit his inner cheeks as his hands traveled a bit lower slowly and hesitantly, until the trail of hairs disappeared under the pant. Hope glanced up, his cheeks still red, asking Snow for permission.

"Go on." Snow chuckled, seeing the eagerness in Hope's eyes.

Hope unfastened the belt around the waist before unbutton the pant. He slowly and tentatively unzipped the pant before pulling the fabric off. Hope gulped, staring with huge eyes at the _big_ tent straining to probe through under the black briefs.

"Woah…" Snow only heard the teen said. The boy was still staring transfixed at his underwear.

Hope gasped when he felt one of his bottoms was grabbed and then squeezed. He glanced up, meeting Snow's amusing gaze. He was stalling. Hope bit his lower lips, forgetting what he was doing moments ago. His eyes turned back to large tent and suddenly by a wash of dauntlessness, he dug his fingers under the black briefs and pulled the fabric away. Hope felt his teeth seeping with saliva when Snow's cock strained free. The thick throbbing length looked much bigger now after being releasing from the tight imprisonment.

Snow watched in mild amusement as Hope scooted around his feet, eying his large meat. The boy was unsure what to do next. "You can taste it." Snow suggested as Hope's eyes snapped upward to him with a clear redness still presence on the teen's face.

"Is that okay?" Hope asked, receiving a nod from the man. He turned back to the harden length and slowly reached out to run his fingertips over the shaft. He jerked back when he saw the length twitched, earning a chuckle from the man.

"It's okay." Snow cooled.

Hope reached out, much braver this time as he tried to wrap his hand around the base. He watched in fasciation as a clear liquid formed at slit of swollen head. He licked his lips and pushing any fears out of his mind, he leaned down and run his tongue over the head. He shivered as he savored the alien taste in his mouth. It didn't have much favor, a strange mix of salt and sweet. It tasted like Snow, a taste that Hope had come to like very much. Looking back at the cock, Hope had to do it again. He carefully took the whole head in his mouth this time, massaging it with his lips and tongue as the throbbing continued to leak more and more pre-cum.

"Damn Hope! That felt good." Hope looked up with the cock half way in his mouth when he heard a growl from the blond. Snow had his head flopped in mattress, his eyes closed in bliss. Hope smiled seeing the man losing himself. He began sucking and licking harder, and it seemed that Snow admired his gesture when he felt a large hand running through his hair.

* * *

"Come here." Snow called, and the teen quickly complied, crawling onto his stomach. Their lips locked into an intense kiss, and slender arms coiled around his neck, trying to deepen the kiss. Snow wrapped his arms around Hope's thigh, pulling their body together as their cock brushed against each other. Snow leaned upward on his elbows into a seat position, their tongue still in an intense heat battle in each other mouth. The lithe body slid down off his stomach as he rose up and was firmly placed on his laps.

Hope gasped with wide eyes into the kiss when his ass was slid down on the muscular body, resting perfectly on the thick length. The kiss had became more passionate at this moment when Snow's hands were groping and teasing his ass. Hope returned the vehemently touching by grinding his hips against the thick, hot flesh between his cheeks.

"You know what's going to happen next?" Snow purred into Hope's ear, nibbling on the earlobe down to the neck and over the shoulder.

Hope's face turned red like a tomato. He shifted his gaze away and nodded nevertheless.

"Are you sure?" Snow asked, his voice becoming serious. Hope was still young and he doesn't want to pressure the teen into something he couldn't handle yet. The teen didn't respond but leaned forward and initiated a kiss on his lips. Snow took the kiss as a 'yes' on the Hope behalf, and gently laid his gorgeous lover on his back while not breaking the kiss. He pulled apart, throwing his lover's legs over his shoulders. Hope's ass was raised in the air, a perfect height to be fucked. He reached to his nightstand, taking out a bottle of lotion from the first drawer. He uncapped the bottle cap and poured a large amount of liquid down Hope's thigh, cheeks, and on his hands. He heard a hiss coming from the teen.

"Cold?" Snow asked, leaning forward, locking lips with his lover's.

Hope nodded into the kiss, wrapping his arms around the blonde's neck.

With the teen's mind distracted with the kiss, Snow's lubed fingers moved down those perfect globe cheeks and prodded Hope's opening. The teen gasped into the kiss the moment when he pushed his index finger through the hot tightness, quickly followed by a groaning noise from his lover's throat.

"Does it hurt?" Snow inquired, after breaking the kiss.

Hope shook his head. "It just burns slightly."

Snow prodded deeper, pushing the finger deeper into the tight ring of muscle. Trying to soothe away the pain, he began to stroke Hope's cock with his other hand hoping that the pleasure will distract the pain. Hope, however, seemed to adjust quickly at the intrusion from the way he lifted his hips, pushing back against the pressure. Snow interpreted this sign to add a second finger.

"Mmmm." Hope groaned out loud. The fingers were squirming in his milky ass, stretching and scissoring inside to loosen up the tightness. The fingers only seemed to go deeper, until…

"Ahh." Hope cried out from pure bliss when the digits brushed against a bundle of nerves.

"You like that?" Snow purred, rubbing against the sweet spot while continuing the ministration on the teen's cock.

"Ah… Ah… more Snow!" Hope moaned begging, lifting his hip and spreading his legs wider to show how much he needed that incredible feeling again. He was offering his body willingly to Snow at this point. "Snow Please."

His lover was ready, but Snow quickly disagreed. He added a third finger for good measure. Rather than making things uncomfortable for Hope, he preferred hearing his lover moans through the night. Snow will leave his mark on this body so that the teen wouldn't dream about seeking out another man company. Hope was squirming and panting, already reaching his breaking point. Shudders after shudders were racking the lithe body under him, the lusty moans of pleasure escaping those sweet and delicate lips from having the teen's ass fingered and cock touched. The blond watched in amazement as Hope curled his finger in the sheets and his toes twitched as he continued massaging the sweet spot. Snow couldn't wait to sink is aching cock into the teen ass.

Snow deemed that he torture the teen enough. He pulled out his fingers from the tight entrance, lubed his cock with lotion before positioning himself near the teen's quivering opening. "Ready?" Snow purred huskily, leaning forward kissing his lover. He wrapped his two hands securely around the teen's middle to steady Hope's hip.

"Yes!" Hope fervently begged, kissing back when Snow pulled apart. He tightened his arms around the blond's neck when he felt a huge pressure prodding his opening. He made a disapproval noise in the kiss when the swollen head breached him. Snow had paused to give him a moment to catch his breath. After a moment, Hope pushed back against the tantalizing pressure to signal his lover who pushed further once again. Slowly, Hope felt his ass swallowing the thick length inches by inches, until Snow gave one final push, burying the entire length to hilt inside him.

"Aghh." Hope cried out, breaking the kiss. "Oh God Snow. It's so _big_."

"So tight." Snow growled in his throat, feeling the tight inner walls massaging his cock. His voice was straining, wanting nothing more than to fuck the teen into his mattress. He met Hope's eyes, seeing the teen's body flushed and panting heavily. He smirked, rolling his hips against his lover.

"Oh… uhhh… Snow!" Hope moaned feeling light sparks of pleasure bursting along his spine.

Seeing the teen finally adjusting to his length, Snow slowly pulled out before snapping his pelvis forward, burring his cock to hilt in Hope's ass, striking the sweet spot. His action had elicited a very loud moan that echoed loudly in the room. Snow slowly began a rhythm, thrusting in and out the tight heat, which Hope sooner or later raising his hip, meeting each stroke.

"Ahh, Ahh… Snow." Hope continued to chant mindlessly. He saw burst of lights exploding in his vision as his prostate continued to be sexual abuse.

"Tell me how much you love it…" Snow purred, pounding into the tight ass.

"I-I love your cock… it…it feels sooo good… please… harder!... uhhh, yes…"

Snow smirked, seeing the teen writhed in pleasure. He could feel small beads of sweat forming at the back of his neck, as the room temperature only seemed to become hotter from the tremendous activity. He leaned forward, crashing his lips hungrily against his lover. He was enjoying his lover voicing his pleasure loudly against the sounds of the bed creaking while the headboard was tapping against the bedroom's wall.

"So big. So deep. Don't… ahh… don't' stop!" Hope cried out, his body screaming in pleasure. He heard a grunt from his older lover as the pace quickened, the thick cock slamming into his tightness. He pulled the man's head downward, crashing their lips hungrily together. There was a strange sensation in his stomach, twisting and coiling, which only builds from the huge cock stroking his sweet spot. His hands trailed away from Snow's neck, moving over the shoulders and then the chest but they were grabbed by Snow and firmly placed over his head.

"Trying to distract me with the kiss." Snow purred in his lover's ears, thrusting faster and faster into the tight heat.

"But I'm so close." Hope nearly sobbed.

"I'm not stopping you." Snow bit on the earlobe as he continued to whisper. "Moan my name. Let everyone know how much you like my cock fucking your tight little hole."

Hope's breath caught in his throat, his body quivering pugnaciously seeking release as Snow unrelenting continued to thrust into him, until…

"SNOOOW!" He cried out in pleasure, only seeing streaks of white in his vision, his orgasm ripping through his soul.

Snow grunted, feeling the tightness chasm around his cock, as the ass becomes tighter to fuck. He only managed a couple seconds more of thrusting before he came hard, filling the tight heat with his hot seeds**_._**

* * *

Hope laid on the bed, panting to catch his breath. His legs were dripping on Snow's hips. Snow, however, was still hovering above him; the thick length had yet to be removed from inside him. Snow leaned downward, kissing and licking his neck. Hope gasped when the blond rolled his hip, the cock was still hard inside him.

"Snow…" Hope groaned as tiny bursts of pleasure were tickling up and down his spine.

"I said that you will be making up for lost time remember?" Snow said smugly, lifting his hip before slamming back into the tight heat.

"Ahh!" Hope whimpered, the sudden pleasure running throughout his body. His cock, balls and prostate were crying out from unstable sensitivity. He could feel himself dispelling the sudden and repeated large invasion, but Snow didn't seemed to stop despite his cries. His body was still recovering from the previous orgasm to handle the rising pleasure, which was bordering in pain. Hope dug his fingers in the man's back, feeling himself reacting while a certain body part coming back to life. Snow noticed him moaning back, the thrusting increased until the bed was creaking once again against the floor to left permanent mark.

"Snow! Snow! Snow!" Hope mindlessly recited like a mantra when all the pain amazingly disappeared, leaving only pleasure while the blond above him only continued to fuck him deeper and faster.

Snow was panting, his body glittering in sweat. He grunted when he felt a sting in his back, Hope's finger scraping into his flesh. He smirked when he saw the lustful gaze in those green orbs, slighted part lips breathing ragged and the thighs shuddering in pleasure. Hope was losing himself to him. Snow bent down, crashing his lips against his lover's. Hope will definitely sleep soundly tonight and when his lover awaked tomorrow morning, he will make sure that Hope band aids all the scratches his back will endured tonight.

* * *

Hope's eyes blinked opened when he heard police sirens in the distance. He was sleeping on his slide, his back pressing against a warm and muscular chest, and two strong arms wrapped securely around his waist. His entire body felt rejuvenated. It was bliss and he loved it. He glanced over his shoulder feeling warm breathings tickling his neck and saw Snow's face inches away from his. Hope couldn't help thinking the man has a calm and serene face when sleeping and then a pair of green orbs widened in surprise and a perfect red blush appear on his face when he realized the reason the blond was in a deep and peaceful sleep. The man was sleeping from exhaustion. '_Last night we did it_.' His mind was screaming inside. He and Snow did it _three_ times. Hope's body flushed at the mere thought. He glanced down at the calm sleeping figure and a smile crept on his face. He and Snow were finally together. He slowly leaned forward, placing his lips against Snow's for a moment.

Hope stood up from his elbows, looking at the alarm clock on the nightstand which read 8 a.m. Maybe he could surprise Snow with breakfast if he hurried quickly? He slowly tugged the blanket off his body. He and Snow were only dressed in their underwear. He smiled when he was able to slither through the strong grip, but then he yelped when the hands latched out, pulling him back against a warm chest.

"Going somewhere?" Snow smiled groggily, his hands back around Hope's waist.

"Snow!" Hope turned around and faced the older man. "I was just going to make us breakfast."

"Save that for later." Snow said, his eyes fully open. He pulled the blanket over the lithe body, going back to a comfortable sleeping position with his lover's head resting on his chest. "Let's go back to sleep for another hour or so." Snow knew that he was not going to fall asleep anytime soon, but he wanted to stay in his bed with Hope a little much longer.

"What about work?" Hope asked.

"Got the day off. We can go see the fireworks show tonight." Snow smiled.

"Really?" Hope perked.

Snow nodded. He can now finally live out that promise he made three years ago.

_The End!_

* * *

**A/N: Yeah... the story took a bit longer to write than I expected. I needed to give Snow and Hope their happy ending after all. Just a curious question to my readers: Do you liked the smutty scenes? Is it really necessary, that is what I'm asking? Give me your thoughts on that.**

**Until next time... Please Review!**


End file.
